To Hell and Back
by OfHisBloodNBone
Summary: The second wife of Lucifer awakens from a thousand year sleep to find that everything she thought she knew was a lie.
1. Prologue

Before the dawn of man, my brothers and sisters knew no conflict. We knew no wars, we knew no hatred, and we knew no place better then the beautiful home we shared with our loving Father. The four eldest sons, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael were our leaders, our lights, and for this fledgling one of them held the keys to my downfall. As angels we all have stations, placements, jobs, and duties to perform. My job, was to watch over all of Father's creations in the heavens, and report back to Lucifer my findings. I am unsure how much time passed before I started seeing my brother as more then just my brother.

Angels do not have feelings in a human sense. We are fiercely loyal, blind followers, extremely passionate about what we feel is right and wrong, and love unconditionally. That is how we were created by our Father, and that is how we have been throughout time whether we fell or not. We do not share a human idea of time, however after what I can only assume was eons, our Father grew bored of our sibling squabbles. He decided it was time to create a new plane of existence, a new group of children, and in within seven Earth days my whole world was turned upside down.

I returned from my duties observing the heavens to Gabriel blowing his horn, calling us all to Father's audience. We all herded into the throne room, and fell to our knees. The four eldest stood at Father's side as he sat upon his golden throne. As the last of my siblings were shuffled into the room, Father stood, raised his hand, and the hushed whispers among my siblings became an eery silence. I peered out the top of my eyes to catch a glimpse of our etherial Father, as no one besides the eldest four could look at him directly, and I caught a look from Lucifer telling to lower my head once more. I took a deep breath and returned my gaze to the floor.

Father's voice boomed and echoed throughout the room as he spoke, "I am going to create a new world for us to watch, guard, and learn from. A new world with new beings, flawed and weak that will need your guidance. However, I do not want these beings to look upon you as Gods, but I wish you to bow and serve the new creatures." I could hear the rumblings of my siblings, unsure what to make of the words coming from Father's mouth. We could not understand why we, as perfect beings would bow before a flawed creature. As if he was hearing our thoughts, Lucifer raised his voice to speak, "Father, if I may understand more clearly. Do you truly wish us to bow before an imperfect creature?" An unease set across the throne room, and the tension between Father and son was truly palpable.

We all knew the answer to Lucifer's question, and knew the consequences for questioning a decision made by Father. A collective breath was held as we waited for Father's response to Lucifer. The question was one we were all asking, but were too afraid to voice. Father's voice could not hold more contempt as he answered, "Lucifer, how dare you question me! I am God, your Father, Creator of the heavens and a new world for us to guide and nurture. The creatures as you call them are human beings, and they will be just as much my children as you are. Your pride will be your downfall son. I will not stand here while you question me in front of your underlings."

Lucifer's voice never trembled as he replied, "Father, with all do respect. I am asking you, how can you expect us to bow before these humans? We have been raised to be above the fray, loyal and unquestioning. However, this time I cannot just accept your decision, and follow orders."

A tear streaked my cheek and fear coursed through my body as I waited for Father to issue Lucifer's punishment for questioning His decision. It was at that moment I decided that no matter the consequences, I would stand by Lucifer's side, and I would take the same punishment he received. To this day I am unsure of my motives for standing with him. Was it loyalty, was it love, or was it the fact that I totally agreed with his position? I cannot answer that, but what happened next was the furthest thing from my mind when I chose to stand with Lucifer against Father.

An echo roared through the throne room as Father spoke, "You my son, have crossed the line, and I will not stand here listening to your refusal to follow orders. If you cannot bow down to the humans, they you will be cast out of heaven to live out the rest of your existence among them."

The silence was deafening, and I stood in awe of Father's commandment. For the first time I raised my voice and my eyes toward my Father. My eyes burned as I held my gaze, "Father if I may, I must stand with Lucifer on this position, and I will accept his punishment as my own. I cannot however, bow before I creature that is less then us." The tension was palpable, but soon many others stood along side me. They raised the eyes and their voices in unison chanting, "We will not bow. We will not bow. We will not bow."

Father turned Gabriel to blow his horn and silence the crowd. I could see the disappointment on his brow when he cast his judgement, "If this is your decision, I must change mine as well. You all will be cast into eternal darkness. A realm below that of the humans, to live out your existence in damnation." He took a sharp breath before turning to Michael, "You are in charge of rounding up the rebels, imprison them as I create the hell they are damned to live out their lives inside." Michael swallowed thickly as he drew his sword on Lucifer. I could see him mouth the words, "I cannot believe you are making me do this."

Swords clashed, and flashes of light crashed throughout the throne room. The war raged for what felt like millennia while Father created the pit that would become our new home, far away from the brightness of the heavens. Michael and Lucifer locked swords day after day, year after year, decade after decade, century and century until that one moment of weakness. In that one fleeting second Lucifer felt remorse for his actions, sadness about the deaths of thousands of our siblings, the loss of our home, and the punishment dealt to more then just himself. In that second Michael got the upper hand, and in that second we fell.

The searing pain of my wings being burned from my back was too much to bear. My last memory was looking across the heavens and seeing thousands of others going through the same excruciating pain as I was, and hot tears streaking my face. Unable to deal with the pain of losing my wings, my home, my life, I lost consciousness, and fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1 Time Begins Anew

Chapter 1: My Time Begins Anew

To this day I am unsure of how many years had passed from the time of the fall to the time that I awoke from my slumber. Father had created Earth and humanity while I slept. My memories of life before waking at Lucifer's feet were gone. I did not even recognize the beautiful angel I laid before. The lie of my creation began in that very moment. Lucifer had taken his first wife, the first woman, and the first human soul to be twisted into the creatures that would become known as demons. Lilith was powerful, crazy, willful, and beyond anything Lucifer wanted to control. I was to become the anti-Lilith, different from the angels that had fallen beside Lucifer, not human, yet not truly demon, and from the blood and bone of Lucifer himself. At least that was what I was told. With my help, Lilith was banished into the imobious loop, doomed to repeat everything she had ever done for eternity. As a reward for assisting in the Lilith matter, I was proclaimed the new queen of hell, and I again stood by Lucifer's side.

After many centuries of relative happiness, I awoke one morning to a note on my pillow, "Katarina, my love I value your loyalty, your undying love, and our time together. However, I feel as though you no longer challenge me. My Father's hold on Earth grows daily, and I need a partner that will assist me in destroying everything He holds dear. With you I find myself becoming the angel I was before the fall, and I can no longer pretend that I am still that being. I am taking another bride to assist me in my quest to destroy my Father. I pray that you will choose to join us, and not turn your back on me now. You have always stood by my side, and I hope that will never change. Love Eternally, Lucifer." Tears stained the page as I read his words, my breath caught in my throat, and a knot in my stomach that made me wretch. My mind began to reel as I reread the letter over and over, hoping the words on the page would change. Through the sobbing I found my voice, and I began to scream. "How can you do this to me? What did I do to deserve to be thrown away like garbage after everything I have done for you?"

Rage and pain coursing through my body, the power I had not used since Lil was thrown into the loop ripped through me. White light blinded me, as the walls of hell shook under the strain. My room looked like a nuclear explosion had gone off inside, and I felt completely empty. "To hell with him! If he doesn't want me, then what purpose do I have? Maybe it is time I become the demonic creation he intended me to be."

As the dust began to settle, I could hear the other demons scrambling around. Some barking orders to seal off my room, and others demanding repairs begin immediately. I could sense the nervousness in the halls, but at that moment I no longer cared what those fools thought of me. With the wave of my hand, I blew my door from it hinges and walked into the rubble of the halls of hell. One of the minor demons scrambled past me, ducking and mumbling, "Forgive me madam. I must notify the master you have left your room." In a moment I wrapped my hand around his throat, and let out a guttural growl. "You will do no such thing. It seems as though I am no longer beholden to the master if he is no longer beholden to only me, and I will do as I please without his permission." At the time I did not know my own strength, and proceeded to rip out his throat. His body crumpled to the ground as I released my grip. I heard whispers from others hiding further down the hall as I walked over his heaped body. "I will do the same to you if I hear one word has gone to Lucifer that I have left my room." Snapping my fingers, I disappeared from the halls of hell in a puff of blue smoke.

The light of the world above was almost blinding. I had never stepped out of the pit before this moment, and had no idea of the wonders of the world above. Civilizations were rising from the desert sands, and humanity had already been at war with itself for centuries. No one truly understood why they were fighting each other. They were just pawns in a much larger war that had been waged long before they even existed. The story of the armies of God versus the armies of the unclean had been written, foretold by His scribe, and unknown to those who fought under the guise of territory and religion.


	3. Chapter 2 Revnger is Bittersweet

Chapter 2: Revenge is Bittersweet

My first trip to the world above was quite an eye opener. Persia had already become a great empire, and Egypt was rising from the sands to compete. Territory and trading routes were crucial to the growth of each nation. So, of course there were conflicts to prove which ruler possessed the largest set of balls. I had essentially been ruling hell for 1,500 years, give or take, by the time I came topside. My "husband" had a knack for theatrics, but I ran the day to day operation for almost two millennia. As I mingled with the human race I found the company of men repulsive, and the fact that they were always the defacto rulers disgusted me even further. I suppose the Dear John letter from my loving husband had peppered my taste for his gender further then I was willing to admit at the time. It was time to stir things on Earth up a bit, and set a woman upon the throne of a major power.

In a puff of blue smoke I arrived in Cairo. The markets bustled with humans selling their wares. Women selling produce, their bodies, their pride, and the men drinking all the profits further drove my quest to set a woman on the throne. I strolled through the crowded streets, gazing at the stalls, and listening intently for information on how best to get close the pharaoh. Thutmoses II had been ruling for ten years by the time I arrived, and the rumors filling the air in the market was that he was looking for another wife. He had to marry his sister Hatshepsut in order to secure the throne, but instead of her being the pharaoh the crown went to him. I was going to make sure that changed, and the information I was gathering in the market was going to help me do just that.

I awoke the next morning in the body of one the daughter's of a wealthy merchant. The pharaoh had been in negotiations with her father in order to wed her, but Iset wanted nothing to do with him. She was in love with a peddler from another territory, but this morning I took over. After going through her morning routine with her handmaidens, I walked out to great her father. I bowed before him, and laid my head in his lap. With a single tear streaking my cheek that I couldn't control I began to speak, "Father, I know of your desire for me to marry the pharaoh, and I know how difficult I have been regarding this matter. For that I apologize, and I have resigned myself to the fact that I am destined to be a minor wife of the pharaoh." I looked into the stunned eyes of Iset's father, "As of today, I will no longer fight you on this."

I took a long deep breath as I waited for her father's response, "My darling Iset, I know this is a difficult decision for you. I cannot tell you have relieved I am that you have finally come around, but I have to say that your change of heart is quite a surprise."

A weak smile crept across my lips, I closed my eyes slightly, and laid my head back into his lap, "Father, I know that this is what is best for my future. My heart is heavy with this decision, I cannot lie, but I know that you only want what is best for me. As I looked down the road of my life's path, two choices, two paths, only one path revealed a future worth living. Love grows and dies, but only the power of the pharaoh can protect me until the end of my days."

I knew as I he ran his hand across my hair that I had convinced him to give his only daughter to the pharaoh, the most powerful man in Egypt. "My darling, thank you for finally seeing things my way. I know that your heart is heavy, but please understand that I am giving you to him so that you will always have the best of everything at your beckon call. You may never grow to love him, but always love your sister wives. They are the ones who will guide your hand through this, and help heal your heart. I only do this because I love you."

I looked into his dark eyes, and saw the pain this choice was causing him. He knew the future she faced within the walls of the capital, and what abuse she might have to suffer through if the pharaoh was as cruel as the rumors made him out to be. He had no idea his daughter was watching everything from the back seat of her life, begging and pleading with us both not to do this to her. I knew that what I had just sealed might be a fate for her worse than death, but my pursuit of a made up revenge was worth more to me then she did. After all she was just a human, a pawn of God and the devil himself. Now she would become my pawn in a game she had no desire to play.

I could feel her resign herself to my control as her father sent for one of the pharaoh's messengers. He kissed to the top of my/her head, and whispered, "I'm sorry, and I love you." As he helped me to my feet, I smiled weakly as hot tears streaked my face. I nodded slightly, and went into Iset's room to pack her things. Her father was barking orders to the servants to ensure that everything was perfect for when the pharaoh arrived to gather his new bride. His voice was shaky yet he spoke with strong purpose, "Sweep those floors. The pharaoh must not gather a speck of dust on his garments in this house."

Iset's mother had died in childbirth, and left her father to raise her alone. He did the best he could with the help of her nanny, and the myriad of other servants in the house, but she always held the last piece of his heart. Once I walked out the door on the pharaoh's arm, he died of a heart attack knowing he had let his late wife down by marrying Iset off for money instead of love.

My move to place myself in close proximity of the pharaoh had a price for Iset, her father, and for me. However, this was the only way to ensure that a woman was the next pharaoh on the throne of Egypt.


End file.
